


Along came Morrigan: A Your Eyes Burn With Passion, You Take A Girl On A Ride, And Delve In Pleasure

by 04ijordan



Category: Darkstalkers (Video Games), Marvel vs. Capcom (Video Games), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 15:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20311531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/04ijordan/pseuds/04ijordan
Summary: After Ghost Rider and Morrigan's confrontation in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite she finds out her love for Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) is an unconditional emotion. She struggles to explain Ghost Rider her love for him means everything to her, while Morrigan finds out she is also simply happy being with him rather than Jedah.





	Along came Morrigan: A Your Eyes Burn With Passion, You Take A Girl On A Ride, And Delve In Pleasure

Morrigan Aensland is, a beautiful busty humanoid succubus-like creature with turquoise straight flowing hair, blue eyes and purple chiroptera-like wings, she wears a black leotard, pink gloves that stretch to her forearms, pink bat patterned tights and black shin-high boots woman with a passion for seduction. Her life is going nowhere until she meets Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze) who takes the shape of a skeletal demon with a perpetually burning skull. He wears classic biker gear; a leather jacket and leather pants with gloves and boots. Spikes run across his wrists, shoulders, and ankles. His penance chain is wrapped around his shoulder when not in use but in times of battle, he will unravel and place it around his hand. He is an admirable spirit of vengeance from Waukegan, Illinois.  
Ghost Rider takes an instant disliking to Morrigan and the callous and nymphomaniac ways she learnt during her years in Scotland.

However, when an overlord tries to terrify Morrigan, Ghost Rider springs to the rescue. Ghost Rider begins to notice that Morrigan is actually rather misunderstood at heart.

But, the pressures of Morrigan's job as a succubus leave her blind to her affections and Ghost Rider takes up demon hunting to try and distract himself.

Finally, when an alien warlord who collects planets and consumes them aka a conqueror, named Pyron who has a past history with Morrigan, threatens to come between them, Morrigan has to act fast. But will they ever find the Your eyes burn with passion, you take a girl on a ride, and delve in pleasure love that they deserve?


End file.
